


Night Run

by SamiiTiger



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Corgi, Furry, Knifeplay, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violent Sex, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamiiTiger/pseuds/SamiiTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All characters in this are of legal age in the US (18).</p>
    </blockquote>





	Night Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamSouthpaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamSouthpaw/gifts).



> All characters in this are of legal age in the US (18).

Lights cast a pale orange glow on the dark street, highlighting alternating spots. The summer air was thick with moisture, a slight breeze causing it to drift just a few feet every so often, then fall back into stagnation. It was a typical night in suburbia – few cars on the road, and even fewer people out walking about – perfect for a run to round out the evening.

Upbeat tunes seemed to ring through the night, matching the pounding of paws hitting the pavement. Breathe in through the nostrils, breathe out through the mouth. Eyes were focused on the sidewalk ahead, scanning for possible hazards. Small droplets of sweat beaded down from furred brows, intermingling with coarse fur. The fairly fit corgi had opted to run shirtless tonight, cream and light brown fur accented by the lights he ran under, giving him both the advantage and disadvantage of visibility. Between the moisture hanging in the air and his sweat, he was thoroughly damp. He caught a whiff of himself as he ran. A shower would suffice when he got home. He was focused on his goal: 3 miles tonight.

Perhaps that’s why he didn’t see the shadowy figure leaning against a dark wall in the alley, just waiting for someone to walk – or run—past. Besides, he was in the middle of a quiet suburban area; not the sprawling, always-on-edge city that was nearly an hour away. He was safe.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Emerald green eyes narrowed as the smell of sweat and pheromones hit the predator’s nostrils as, eliciting a dangerous grin. He had the natural advantage of camouflage from his striped fur, allowing him to blend in to shadows much easier than most. Despite the natural advantage, he chose to wear loose black pants with hidden pockets and a black hooded shirt, both made of lightweight linen that allowed him mobility and an even greater advantage in the shadows. The large feline toyed with a butterfly knife in his paw, the darkened blade cutting through the thick air like butter.

_Completely oblivious. Should be an easy mark._

He watched as the lean canine ran past him, completely unaware of his presence, and waited until he’d put at least two lights’ distance between them before he tucked the knife into one of his easily accessible pockets and slipped out of the shadows, tracking his prey as he darted in and out of the shadows to maintain his cover.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Before he fully realized it, the stout canine was shoved roughly against a brick wall with a sharp blade pressed against his throat.

“Don’t make a sound,” warned the quiet, assertive voice from behind him, an underlying growl accenting the command.

The canine froze, muscles tense as his breath caught in his throat as the roughness of the brick and the sharpness of the knife pressed into his mind, and he wondered if he was going to be robbed or killed.

The sharp knife pressed through the fur and dangerously close to his skin, causing the canine to swallow against it.

A large handpaw ran across the canine’s back and ass in a searching motion as the knife remained pressed to his throat. He was pinned to the wall by the weight of a shoulder bearing down on his back; if he moved, he was going to have his throat slit, and that would be the end of him.

A quiet whine escaped from his lips as he was searched. The knife pressed down, growing closer to his skin, but not quite puncturing it.

The corgi was relieved of his wallet in a swift motion, tucked away into another pocket on the large tiger’s person. Internally, the corgi was angry with himself; he was being robbed because he hadn’t bothered to pay attention to his surroundings!

The tiger’s warm breath on the corgi’s ear sent a cold shudder down the canine’s spine. The tiger – a natural hunter – caught the slight motion and grinned.

“What’s a nice boy like you doing out on a night like this?” the predator bemused, “All alone and vulnerable.”

The corgi felt his face flush from the questioning; on the one hand, he was beyond angry at having been assaulted and robbed, but, on the other, he was stripped of his normal confidence and made vulnerable by someone who had seen an advantage and taken it.

The tiger continued, “See… The way I look at it, you were looking for trouble.” A teasing lick at the corgi’s eartip, and the corgi whined again involuntarily.

_What the fuck is going on with me? Normally, I have much better control, especially under pressure._

“Oho, so the little puppy likes this?”

The corgi felt his stomach drop as his breath caught in his throat again, this time not from the knife still pressed to his throat. “Fuck,” was the only response the canine could give.

“Good,” the tiger growled into his prey’s ear, a lilting purr providing a subtle undertone to the reply. “Perhaps this will teach you not to go wandering the streets alone, little dog. They can be filled with dangerous creatures who are just **dying** to meet you.”

The corgi whimpered again. Never in his life would he have dreamed that he would be assaulted in a quiet town in an alley that he knew like the back of his paw. He’d done travel in sketchier places and had been perfectly fine.

Sort of.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Just over 18 years old, newly graduated from high school, the corgi had decided to head overseas to see where his family had come from. The large city he was staying in was a maze of narrow streets and even more narrow alleys, each dimly lit. In some cases, the overhangs from the looming buildings intertwined, creating patches of darkness.

He liked running. He’d been in the city for nearly two weeks – plenty of time for him to reset his sleep schedule and get back some semblance of normalcy --, and he decided that it was time for himself to start working off all the fish and chips he’d been allowing to settle since he arrived. So, he laced up his running shoes, slipped his mp3 player in his pocket with a bounce, then headed out to pound pavement.

It was mildly foggy for his run. His footpaws hit the pavement in time with the pop music in his ears, tail swaying slightly behind him. Roughly half a mile into his run, the young corgi slowed his pace. _Did I just--? Did something just move?_ And paused, peering down the near-black alleyway he thought he saw movement in. Slitted yellow eyes and a mouthful of sharp teeth formed in a particularly predatory grin peered back at him, then turned to focus once more on the shadows from whence they came.

He stumbled back a few feet, almost tripping over himself, and turned around quickly, heart pounding loud enough in his chest to hear in his ears. He got back to his flat in half the time it took him to get to where he was. Once he made it in and locked the door behind him, he allowed himself to breathe and steady his visibly shaking form.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Since that time several years ago, the corgi had purposefully placed himself in danger on multiple occasions. However, those had always been controlled settings where he had a viable escape route and knew the individual placing him in those positions. “Never any fun without a bit of risk”, he’d often tell himself before going to those intimately known dark, secluded spaces of lust and danger.

This, however, was different.

This was tangible danger with an unknown. It had caught him off-guard, being shoved into the wall on his walk. He’d been shoved into walls before – had been handcuffed and left open for the taking – and this wasn’t too different.

The tiger grabbed a handful of the corgi’s hair and yanked his head back violently. The tip of the blade in the big cat’s hand traced along the dog’s throat, outlining the visible Adam’s apple as it moved first up to his chin, then down. The canine swallowed as he felt the blade press against him and his handpaws moved to latch onto the feline’s clothing, not thinking about the implications of the action.

The tiger caught the moment when the dog’s scent changed from fear. He grinned and purred quietly as he removed the knife from the corgi’s throat, quickly sheathing it before shoving the corgi roughly against the wall once more. The dog breathed a slight sigh of relief at having the threat of having his throat slit removed.

“Oh, no… See, if I kill you, you won’t remember tonight… And I **do** want you to remember it.”

A striped handpaw slipped between the wall and the corgi’s chest, brushing through the fur to find one of the small hoops that adorned the dog’s chest. A rough tug at the ring, and the corgi had to bite his lower lip to keep from calling out. He exhaled sharply, arching his back involuntarily.

His shorts were around his ankles before he knew it. His ass was exposed, the cream patch leading up to his tail open and inviting. A bulge that he hadn’t previously felt – or he had just been so consumed with fear and adrenaline that he hadn’t noticed it – pressed against the exposed fur. His breathing picked up, though he wasn’t certain if it was abject fear or arousal.

He wasn’t given time to think before the bulge became a long, girthy cock that was first pressed against his ass, then shoved its way in past his cheeks to his hole. The tiger pressed himself against the corgi, shoving his barbed length inside the canine with a groan. “That’s a good boy… Take Daddy’s big cock like a good little bitch.”

The corgi was paralyzed mentally, torn between succumbing to his naturally submissive state of being and trying to fight. He let out a quiet moan and closed his eyes, not catching himself before the sound came out. His body had decided for him.

Leaning in, the tiger tugged roughly at the nipple ring still in his fingers, thrusting hard and fast into the corgi’s asshole. The corgi moaned a little louder and gripped at the tiger’s loose pants, using them for leverage as he was fucked. Sharp claws dug into the corgi’s hip, gripping him tightly. The tiger’s cock ravaged the small dog’s hole, stretching it wider than it had previously been stretched, throbbing hotly each time it moved.

“Fuck, you’ve got a tight ass… I bet it feels even better with my knot in it.”

The corgi froze and let out an involuntary whine.

The tiger took advantage of the situation and hilted himself in the dog, growling low into the corgi’s ear as he dug his claws deeper into the canine’s hip. His other handpaw moved to the other hip, forcing the corgi back against him. One. Two. Three. Four. Five pumps into the small canine, and the large feline was spilling his hot, sticky seed into the dog. The tiger bit down on the back of the corgi’s shoulder as he came to stifle the noise.

With a grunt, the tiger roughly pulled out of the corgi’s ass, leaving it throbbing and sore with cum leaking from it to his shorts below.

The corgi slumped forward against the wall, eyes still closed as he released the tiger’s pants and took stock of the situation. He was alive. He hadn’t been killed. He didn’t know how to feel about being fucked by – no, raped by – a stranger, but processing could happen later. His wallet was gone, stolen.

When the corgi opened his eyes and looked around, the tiger was gone without a trace. No footprints or anything. He winced slightly as he moved -- he **had** just been fucked raw – and slowly pulled up his shorts. They were snug; despite the violent use of his ass, his own cock was rock hard.


End file.
